rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Speculation House
Greetings users of this wikia, I'm Pwndulquiorra telling you right now that, if you want to speculate about the series, there's no place anywhere on this site better than this. You want to tell us what's going to happen in Season 10? Go ahead. Want to guess a backstory for your favorite characters? You can do that, too. This is the only place on this site that speculation is allowed so, if you feel like adding speculation, do it here.Pwndulquiorra 03:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Speculation *Patrorin 21:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) - My speculation is that the Church from the Blood Gulch Chronicles was not Alpha, but Epsilon. And the Church currently with them is Alpha. My reasoning is that after the Alpha had his mind fractured, it restored itself to continue helping the Director, and that after Epsilon 'self-destructed' inside Wash's mind, he erased his memories in order to remain sane. And the Recollection series was a series of complex plans created by Alpha and the Director to defeat the Meta. The reason I came to this conclusion is that Carolina refered to Church as Alpha at the end of Season 9 which, if my speculation is true, means that she discovered the plot and is why she faked her own death. *TheMegaShyGuy 22:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) - That's impossible, the Church from Blood Gulch has to be Alpha because at the end of Reconstruction, Wash pulls out Epsilon from storage with Church already standing next to him. How would you explain that? *??? 11:30 april 23, 2012 who says that wasn't Epsilon next to Washington, and Alpha in the storage containment system. *TheMegaShyGuy 00:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) - Umm... Washington did. He specifically said "This is my A.I.... This is Epsilon." Plus they said they moved Alpha after Tex tried to break him out, they wouldn't put him bak i the same place. *Patrorin 05:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) - They would if all the info at the HQ says that it was Epsilon,No one would know except Alpha and the Director. *There are so many flaws with this theory it's not even funny. #1. Memory flashes #2. "Memory is the key" -Delta. I would think the other AIs would be able to tell Epsilon from the alpha....specially Delta... #3. The re-creation of blood gultch. #4. Epsilon has the memory forms of the other AIs. Including Tex. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 19:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Allison's Appearance Hello and Goodbye 23:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) - I have a theory on the appearance of Allison, the Director's lost love. You see, I've looked at the Director numerous times and I've noticed a few things; his facial structure, his hair color and his general appearance is similar to that of Luke McKay's drawing of Church in his comics. While I will concede that there are differences, the general look is the same. My question is, if this remains the same with other AI like the Alpha, then wouldn't it be plausible to say that Allison would look like Luke McKay's drawings of Tex? I realize that there would be differences in appearances based on the character's preferences, personality, age, and disorders and I also realize that Luke McKay's drawings don't automatically equal canon. It's just something I wanted to put out there. It's an idea that's been sitting in my head for a while and I just wanted to share it. What do you think? Season 10 I have a theory about season 10. I think not only will it be about the freelancer backstory but a bit more about the Meta's rampage. It might not be entirely his fault Sigma could have controlled him the Omega controlled Doc. Because in the season 10 teaser he seemed evil JB nine90 10:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I think that the Epsilon versions of the characters in the Epsilon unit will be extracted by Epsilon and placed inside theri respective real-world counterparts to control the Armour enhancements that Simmons found in Season 8. They don't have them anymore and there not alpha fragments so they wont be able to work it . By the way sign your posts JB nine90 10:06, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I've been thinking about AI lately in conjunction with a sci-fi series I'm reading, and I got to wondering what would happen if you merged an AI with a human mind. Naturally, Meta popped into my head. What if, instead of downloading him into a memory unit or some other receptacle, they downloaded Sigma straight onto Maine's brain? He wouldn't even need an upgraded interface to control Maine's armor enhancements, since the Mjolnir armors already interface directly with the user's brain. It would explain why, in chapter twenty of season eight, he was still able to use his bubble shield without killing himself, even though all the AIs were supposed to have been destroyed when the EMP went off at the freelancer base. It's explained in episode 5 of season ten that it's exceedingly rare to not kill yourself with the bubble shield when you don't have an AI. You could say that he'd integrated Tex into his armor, by virtue of the capture unit, but I say that wouldn't work, for two reasons. One, why would she help him? And two, the memory unit was converted into a capture unit. If she had enough control outside the unit to work his enhancements she'd probably have enough control to free herself. He also used invisibility in the same episode, and it seemed to be working fine as well so I doubt it was just a fluke. It would also explain how he managed to keep Sigma after they started taking all the AIs back. For that, let's go through the list. Epsilon was taken back, because he drove Washington insane, and so was considered dangerous. They tried to take Omega back, because he was also considered extremely dangerous, but he possessed Tex and managed to escape. Meanwhile, they let York keep Delta, and let North keep Theta, because neither of them were considered dangerous. So, why wouldn't they take Sigma back? Maybe he escaped like Tex did, maybe his rampage was the reason they started taking the AIs back in the first place. Or maybe they couldn't take him back. It also explains why he went insane. They say Carolina went insane when they downloaded two AIs in her armor at the same time. I imagine all they did was talk all the time. Maine, however, would have to SHARE thoughts with Sigma. So, what do you guys think? It's a completely insane theory, and more likely than not it's going to be completely wrong. It's the only thing I can think of that would allow him to use his armor abilities after the EMP, other than Tex helping him. And yes, I know he was having trouble using them at the beginning of season eight, but as Wash said, he might have been trying to use all of them at the same time. Sigma just wouldn't be able to keep up by himself. ---By Xadian(In case the signature doesn't work...) ````